


Tomorrow

by FanFicReader01



Series: Peculiar encounters of a taxi driver [35]
Category: Original Work, Poets of the Fall
Genre: Alternate Universe - War, Anthology, Cute, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future, Gay, History, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, M/M, SOFT GAYS, Songfic, Stargazing, Stars, gays in love, night time, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Through different ages and different universes, love will find a way and that’s all that matters in the moment.
Relationships: Jaska Mäkinen/Jari Salminen, Jaska Mäkinen/Olli Tukiainen, Markus Kaarlonen/Jani Snellman, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Peculiar encounters of a taxi driver [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1245359
Comments: 10
Kudos: 1





	1. Happy Ending - 1942

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration and title from MIKA's Tomorrow  
> Yes, I already wrote a songfic to this but I wanted to do it again lol no one can stop me >:)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during a war.  
> And immediately inspired/drawn from this heartbreaking comic --> https://my-darling-boy.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another song title taken from MIKA.  
> His songs are too good not to use, also most love songs can be immediately seen in a gay context becos he also gay, hehehe
> 
> Markus/Jani

Jani finally opens his eyes when the noise near his tent doesn’t stop. Of course, it’s still dark outside and it takes some time to get used to that darkness. He turns his head to the supposed source of the sound. It’s as if someone is continuously throwing pebbles. The young soldier scratches the back of his head in sleepy thought. He should shave again and- _Markus!_

Quickly Jani tries to assemble his boots and hastily puts on his jacket. And just in case, he straps his combat knife to his side and puts a handgun in its holster before going outside. As expected, the older soldier stands on the other side, big grin and all.

“Come,” Markus says.

And Jani follows him as usual. The two end up in one of the trenches. Markus thuds down first.

“You got the cigarettes?” he asks Jani.

“ _Vittu_ , I forgot. Let me get them for you-,” the younger man tries to get up but his friend stops him by grabbing his wrist.

“It’s okay. We can enjoy this night without too.”

“I have to admit, you smell better without,” Jani smirks which results in a chuckle from Markus.

“You’re right. But they calm my nerves.”

To that, Jani slowly takes his friend’s trembling hands in his. When Markus doesn’t stop him, Jani raises their hands to his face and gently smooches the other soldier’s bruised knuckles. Before their old wounds could heal, new ones found their way on their battered bodies.

“It’s strange to sit here. Without the usual danger,” Markus sighs.

“For it to be a shelter and an early grave,” Jani mutters in response. Together they stare at the sky above. They watch how the ink spreads open wide, lightened by billions of stars. Jani is still tired. They barely get any rest nowadays. With drowsy eyes and a heavy head, he leans against Markus’ shoulder.

Markus flinches only slightly but eases into the touch as he realizes his partner seeks more comfort. One hand is entwined with Jani’s, the other is now brushing through the younger man’s messy hair.

“You should shave.”

“Don’t have time for that,” Jani chuckles as he now looks up to his friend. Markus's eyes are as black as the night, but oh so beautiful. A void he’d be willing to get lost in forever and ever. In a daze, he closes the distance between Markus’ lips and his. When they part, Markus smiles.

“I love you,” he whispers.

“I love you too, Markus.” He looks up to the sky and lets out a sigh. “How many of us are there, you think?”

“Hm?”

“Boys who like boys.” Markus wants to say they’re already grown up but Jani’s right. They’re just boys. They might be over eighteen, but they’re by far not fully fletched adults.

“I don’t know.”

“Do you think they have to hide it too?” Jani wonders out loud, but silent enough nobody in the camp would hear. Markus shrugs his shoulders and squeezes Jani’s hand tighter.

“Maybe. Maybe not.”

“I hope so. Markus, it pains me to know we may never make it out here alive and-, and that we can never love fully.” Jani can’t help the tears that start to foam in the corner of his eyes.

Markus swallows down a sob before leaning into his friend, hugging him completely. “Don’t say that.”

“Y-you know it’s true.”

“Hush, Jani. Now is not the time to think about this. That’s what tomorrow is for.” With two rough but loving thumbs, he wipes away the tears from his face.

“I just hope that one day, boys like us don’t have to worry about this anymore.”

“The war? Or both?”

“Both.”

Markus cracks a frail smile. “Perhaps. And perhaps some people will remember us. That’s why I keep a journal.”

“You do?”

The older soldier boy nods and reaches into his coat. He reveals a leather journal and gifts it to Jani who lets his fingers trail over the cover. Then he opens it.

_My name is Markus Kaarlonen. 23 years old. Whoever reads this journal, I want you to know that I lived. And that I loved dearly, my partner Jani._

“You want to add something?” Markus smirks.

Jani blinks and quickly wipes away some newly shed tears. He takes Markus’ pen and scribbles down something beneath his words.

_This is Jani Snellman. 22 years old. And I loved Markus equally. <3_


	2. In the backseat of my vantage Benz - 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two old friends meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No anthology is complete without at least one chapter/fic dedicated to my OC OTP >:)  
> Hob/Karlus  
> 
> 
> This is set in the ST-verse

It felt just like old times, except that everything was different. He had a job and kids… sort of. And I had become a major big fuck up. And yet, he had accepted me back in his life. Sort of, somehow. And now we are in his garage and in one of his cars. He was fixing ‘that beauty’. The cushions weren’t very comfortable but it’s what I had wanted. We were in the backseat. The entire garage was drowned in darkness. Only the flickering light of the car’s backseat cast us in a weak, yellow hue. First, we sat next to each other. Awkward. For the sake of my old friend, I kept most of my eyes locked in a box. He had laughed about it but was clearly grateful for that decision.

We had talked, kind of. Business was booming, he said. The kids were alright. Sometimes, he even saw his ex-girlfriend Grace. But he hadn’t seen me in a long time. Maybe it was telepathy that caused us to reach out to each other again. Maybe we _were_ connected. At least, that’s what I like, _want_ to think.

But once words started to fail and the environment started to fade out, only our actions could tell our story. And so our eyes locked and then our mouths. I’m still in his embrace. His arms wrapped around my body, my arms wrapped around his, tightly but not suffocatingly. It’s a strange feeling now. But I love it. And I love him. I never really stopped loving him, I think. As I kiss Hob fiercely, I can pretend nothing ever happened to us. I can pretend we’re on that abandoned parking in his student car, sharing our first ever kiss.

I can pretend there’s no tomorrow.

Not in this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, they're always in a complicated tragic relationship ehhehe


	3. Origin Of Love - 36 A.B.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ship offers a great view at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olli/Jaska (POV)
> 
> A story set in the Unknown Below universe! With another great song from MIKA for inspiration and title reference!

I can’t sleep and just keep turning and churning in my small bunkbed. Frustrated, I snap my eyes open and get up. As quiet as possible, I try to get out. I don’t want to wake the others. Especially my partner, Olli. Poor guy, a week ago a group of Escapists had attacked us when we were off the Mothership. One of them had given the blond man a hard time and I could still see the limp when the smaller man walked.

Before going out of the sleeping dorms, I like to check on my partner but am met with an empty bed.

“Olli?” I mutter.

Maybe he went to the restroom. Or maybe he couldn’t sleep either. I decide to get some fresh air. It’s summer and though the air can be cool, it’s not as freezing cold as the winter nights. I walk through the mainly empty corridors of the Ship. In the recreation room, a few fellow restless wanderers are seated. I ignore them and go straight to the main deck for the civilians. There are a few Protectors on patrol. It always gives me a great feeling of safety. Even more so, after the past event. At the railing, I see a figure. From the posture alone, I know who it is. I walk up to Olli with audible steps, as to not surprise him. He’s gotten rather jumpy, which is only understandable. My friend turns his face to me and smiles.

“Hey,” he says.

“You sound tired.”

“I am. But I couldn’t sleep. What about you?”

“Can’t sleep either.” I stand next to him and rest my arms on the railing. The Ship slowly continues to drift through the clouds.

“Are you alright?” I ask in a low voice. My partner shrugs his shoulders.

“I-, I don’t know. I had nightmares _again_. I’m so used to the safety of the Ship, I almost forgot why I live here,” Olli admits as he stares forward. I step closer. In some way of comfort, I bump against him. The blond subtly smiles and leans back into me.

“That’s okay. What happened was terrible. I hope the nightmares will decrease over the weeks, though. For your own sanity.”

“Thanks, Jaska. Where would I be, without your support?” Olli sighs and I now wrap an arm around his shoulder, pulling him even closer to me.

“I can say the same. You helped me adjust to life here.”

We stand in silence and I throw a side glance to the younger man. His eyes are still sad and seem to be absent from the scenery in front of us. I jokingly poke him ‘awake’.

“You know what? I don’t think I’ll ever grow tired of this view here,” I state out loud.

“Hm?”

“I mean. Look at this, Olli. We’re literally among the stars!”

“It’s like what the old sailor books said: when you’re out on the sea at night, it’s like you’re surrounded by stars!” Olli’s eyes seem to light up. I know how much he loves those old stories. It puts a smile on my face. Then his excited eyes meet mine and I feel how my heart just swells with happiness and warmth. Olli takes my hands and leans forward. I do the same and as I lower myself a bit to meet him face to face, we rest our foreheads against each other. “It’s truly beautiful,” Olli gasps. I feel his hot breath wash over me and I squeeze his hands a bit tighter.

“You’re truly beautiful,” I repeat with a sheepish grin.

Olli breaks apart and chuckles. Despite him brushing the cheesy compliment off as a joke, I know he feels flattered. He can’t hide that blush.

“You’re glowing,” I point out. Olli is bright like the moonlight that shines upon us tonight. The silver gives him a translucent, hauntingly beautiful angelic appearance. And his eyes, they glow with him.

Before I know it, Olli stands on his toes and smooches me. As he tries to get back on both feet, I pull him in for another, heartfelt kiss. For a moment, we relish in each other’s body heat and closeness as we let the moonlight brush its rays over us.

“We should get back to sleep,” Olli murmurs against my lips.

I sigh. “You ready for that?”

“Thanks to you, I am,” he smiles back. “And one more thing.”

“Yeah?”

“Can I sleep in your bed tonight?”

“Of course!” I chuckle. It doesn’t matter that the beds aren’t made for two people. To be closer to Olli, I happily feel it in my bones the next morning. “Let’s go then.” Hand in hand we go back down to the dormitory. We slip into our pajamas and then Olli sneaks into my bed too. We snuggle in the most comfortable position this narrow bed allows us and smooch each other good night.

“May tomorrow be a better and softer day for you,” I whisper.

“Hmm, hm,” Olli murmurs, already dozing off.

I contently smile and fall asleep not much later.


	4. This is a mess worth fighting for - unspecified time in the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a tumultous but fun day, Jari craves a bit of quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jari/Jaska
> 
> Part of the Library AU

Jari gives Jaska a meaningful look when he gets up from the campfire and excuses himself out of the social contact with the others. With two fresh bottles of beer, the young Librarian seeks some serenity in his home, the Library itself. He’s looking for an old blanket and by the time he finds it, Jaska stands behind him.

“You wanted something, birthday boy?”

Jari chuckles and offers Jaska a bottle. “Some quiet, yes. Come, let’s go.” Without questioning the Librarian, Jaska follows him through the building all the way upstairs until they’re on the rooftop of the concrete parts.

“I didn’t expect the view to be this beautiful. You can see the campfire and the others from here. And almost the entire staircase down the mountain!” Jaska exclaims in awe. Jari chuckles.

“You’ve never been to the roof, have you?”

“All this time and not a single visit,” Jaska shakes his head. Jari spreads the blanket out on the concrete and thuds down. He pats next to him and gestures his partner to join. They clink their bottles and take some swigs as they quietly relax together. Sometimes, words are not needed to enjoy each other’s company. And talking had been plenty at the campfire. Tiia had fun stories about her travels as an art merchant, Jari told some funny anecdotes with some customers and Jaska had shared some new knowledge about old world tech. But now some silence and subtle touches are better in place.

While the two men enjoy their beer, their unoccupied hands find each other and fingers entwine. After a while Jari starts to hum a bit.

“Someone is in a good mood,” Jaska smiles.

“Of course. How could I not be? Tiia has gifted me a lovely painting to hang in the Library, all my friends are here. I had a great dinner, spend quality time with my friends at the campfire and now I’m here with you,” Jari outs his genuine gratitude. “I don’t have a bad life here.”

“We’re just on the brink of the world ending god knows when, but alright,” Jaska laughs.

Jari rolls his eyes and smooches his partner on his prickly cheek. “The world may be ending but you’re there with me and that’s all that matters. Come on, we actually have a pretty good life here.”

The taller man smiles and agrees. They _do_ have a good life here. Their eyes meet and Jaska subtly moves closer. Jari happily accepts and closes their distance. Their kisses start playful but end more intimate and passionate. It leaves them both breathless.

“Hm, I could do this forever,” Jari sighs as he leans against Jaska. The latter slowly combing his fingers through the Librarian’s soft hair.

“Here, on this rooftop?” he whispers with a chuckle.

“Yes. As long as you’re here with me, it doesn’t matter where I am. Because you’re my home, always.”


End file.
